Dragon Ball Rebirth: The Rebellious Saga
by EmperorSigma
Summary: One-shot first character of Dragon Ball Rebirth. Check out: to read about the characters, and overview of the story.


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Within a room filled with various weights, and other training equipment a group of four men and one woman stood around. Each at a different station training their body to increase their physical mass. The room was beautiful. The walls were made up of the finest of pearl white marble with the kanji "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"サイヤ人/span/font" engraved into the back wall. The smell of the room didn't exactly match the looks, then again it was the smell of hard work and training./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Near the weight bench, one Saiyan stood over another. The one standing had a lighter complexion than the one laying down. The white-skinned Saiyan grabbed a hold of the the weighted bar and so did the dark-skinned one. At the same time in almost perfect harmony, the two lifted up, pushing the bar into the atmosphere and off of the stand. This was called "spotting"./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Hey Beat." The dark-skinned Saiyan spoke out as he began to lift the weights up and down with relative ease. "Tell me, do you think things have changed around here?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Eh, a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Xeleri" href=" wiki/Xeleri"Xeleri/a? What do you mean?" Beat questioned back./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Don't answer me with a question, Beat. You know what I mean. The atmosphere around here has changed drastically since my family got the saiyan race promoted to a noble race." Continuing to lift the weights he continued. "Feels different around here for some reason. Recently, in the noble race meetings, the Arcosians haven't been shown."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Beat sighed. "Prince Xeleri, you know it's best not to question King Mato-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Buzzzz/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The scouter on Beat's face began to rang loudly. All five of the warriors standing in the room quickly shifted their attention towards him. "Yes sir!" Beat shouted all while turning to the group. "King Mato wants us all head to Planet 221, he orders that it is destroyed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Wait isn't that..." The woman in the back corner spoke up./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri interrupted her swiftly. "Yeah. Isn't that Planet Plant?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""The King wants us there now. Aspara, use your Scattering Flower Flash technique." Xeleri, Beat, and the two other male saiyans grabbed ahold of Aspara and they were all disappeared in a literal instance./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The planet was extremely peaceful. It was filled with the life of plants, with them being literally everywhere you could look. Some could consider this paradise, with such a beautiful scenery. Alongside it's plant life stood it's technological advancements. After all, it was the Tuffle people who invented the scouters and all other technology used by the Saiyan./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Why?"/em Xeleri thought to himself as his other four men began to increase their power levels. Beat held his hand out and it became charged with a ki blast. In the next instance it was fired at a nearby building causing it to crash downwards, followed by the shrieks and wails of the Tuffle people. Then there were more ki blasts followed by another each second, coming from all four of them. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""I don't understand."/em Clinching his fist, Xeleri began to fly into the sky then jet off towards a tower that looked over the entire planet./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Damn! Aspara, follow Prince Xeleri. We can't let anything happen to him, King Mato will kill us!" Aspara nodded her head. When Xeleri had been gone, Beat was considered the second leader and they were to listen to his command. Flying off after Xeleri, the Saiyan's looked away as Beat and the other two commanders did damage to the planet./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As Xeleri closed in on the building, shots were fired towards him. a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Rapid Movement" href=" wiki/Rapid_Movement"Moving rapidly/a as though he had been teleporting, Xeleri evaded the blasts quite easily and was able to pick up where they had been coming from. Two Tuffles standing on the ground below guarding the building had their blasters pointed right towards him. With sheer speed alone, he appeared in the middle of the two Tuffles driving both of his fists into their stomachs. Both Tuffles' coughed up their blood onto his gloves./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Dashing through the front door of the building, every Tuffle that was there laid in their own pool of blood. Aspara came in shortly behind him only to see the unsightly scene. "Wait, where's Rybe!" Xeleri took off towards the stairs climbing them easily. Dashing down the hallway to the room at the end Xeleri blew the doors off with a ki blast. In the middle of the floor was a man, obviously a Tuffle./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"He was brutally beaten with scars all over his body. "RYBE!" Xeleri shouted rushing over to Rybe and placing his two fingers on Rybe's neck. He still had a pulse. That was a good sign. "Rybe, what happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""The Tuffle Elder Poil, he and King..." Rybe paused in the middle of his sentence. It was extremely hard for him to speak out. His lungs were damaged severely. Through the entrance came Aspara. Just as Xeleri she too rushed to Rybe's side, placing her hands over his stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Just what happened? He's beaten brutally."/em "You should be able to breathe easier now, Rybe." Aspara continued to heal Rybe with everything she could./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Poil and King Mato assembled all of the highest ranking, Tuffles within the building and killed them all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri smashed his fist into the floor boards. "Why would they do that? Why would Poil turn against his own people?! Why would my father want to kill the Tuffles?! They are our source of food and technology. Don't the Saiyans have a pact with you all?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Yeah, but... The Tuffles were about to be considered a noble race. That would mean that we could no longer work under the Saiyans." Rybe began to lift upwards, but remained sitting. "If we can't work under the Saiyans.. then that means they no longer have a supplier of food, nor for technology. For free at least. We could start to tax on our exports. King Mato didn't like that at all. In return. He offer Poil supreme protection on Planet Xeleri, in return for the cost of the other Tuffles life other than his own."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Wait! So that means, we were sent here to kill you guys for no reason?! I gotta get back to Beat and get him to stop!" Xeleri stood up, but was grabbed by Rybe./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""It's fine, Prince Xeleri. Those are all the Tuffles under King Mato and Poil's command."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The saiyan prince jerked away from Rybe, his face filled with utter frustration. "Aspara, grab Rybe and follow me." Xeleri dashed through the wall of the building with Aspara falling right behind him holding Rybe over her back. In a short time, Xeleri found himself back to where Beat was. Beat held his hand in the face of a Tuffle. "Is he the last one, Beat?" Beat simply nodded and began to thrust his hand backwards. Before he could finish, Xeleri grabbed him and stepped in front of him. "Don't kill him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""What do you mean, Prince Xeleri?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri began to walk up to the Tuffle. "I know you work for my father and Poil. Where are they?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Hahahaha!" The Tuffle began to laugh in the face of Xeleri. "Sorry little Prince. If you think I'll give up the master and the King that easy, you'll have to try harder than that!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Reaching for the shirt of the Tuffle, Xeleri jerked the man with an immense force towards him. With a demonic glare, Xeleri looked the man dead in his eyes. It was as though Xeleri had been literally flushing fear into the eyes of the man./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""They-they went off to the saiyan's planet!" Releasing the man of his grip, Xeleri finally spoke out. "Beat, kill him." Only to have his statement followed afterwards by a blast./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Aspara, send us to Nagi's place!" Following Xeleri's orders, everyone grabbed a hold of Aspara. In an instance, they all vanished only to appear at the home of Nagi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Shit, he's one of my only two options."/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"At the home of a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Nagi" href=" wiki/Nagi"Nagi/a, a Saiyan of lower accord than the Prince and other nobles, stood outside in a field. He stood shirtless, revealing his highly muscular body, as he sparred against his mentor./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The man walked towards Nagi. "Truly, my boy, your power is great, keep suppressing it around others though. Without you, our plan to disable the monarchy will never come into fruition. I know it is hard for you, you were simply born a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Legendary Super Saiyan" href=" wiki/Legendary_Super_Saiyan"powerful/a, but that king we are forced to deal with would attempt to have your head should your em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"true/empower be revealed now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi nodded at the man. "Yes, Master Teto. The plan to destroy the monarchy will pull through." Teto smiled at the Saiyan he trained diligently before signalling he was returning home. Nagi nodded and bid his master farewell./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The solitary Saiyan looked into the sky, and then towards the palace of the royal family which broke the sky. Nagi was raised by Teto, his birth parents, who were lowly merchants and cared nothing for the warrior life of most Saiyans wanted nothing to do with the child born freakishly powerful. Teto believed in the Saiyan's warrior spirit, but viewed the current King, Mato and his family, as corrupt. Limiting the tail of the Saiyans to the royal family in fear of his own strength, to Teto, was a crime most unforgivable. Cowardice and weakening his own, Teto viewed this as reality. However, while the master was strong, he was not enough to face the king. Hence why he took in the child of great power abandoned by his family, doing whatever he had to to pass the child off as an average child through drugs that force his power level down and begrudgingly removing the boy's tail. Nagi believed in his master, but also knew to play his role until the time was right./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As he did this, a group of Saiyans appeared near Nagi. This shirtless Saiyan quickly and instinctively supressed his power level and turned to the group. Seeing Xeleri, one the the targets he would one day crush for Teto and one he had to deal with occasionally, his look turned to one of distaste. "Prince Xeleri, how nice to have you." Nagi said with a bow, in a tone one may see as mocking./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Cut the crap, Nagi." Xeleri stepped out in front of Rybe and the rest of his men. "We've traded blows too many times. And I've heard your speeches more than that. I'm going to face my father, now." Xeleri knew good and well that Nagi had been making a mockery of him. He did it often, and today would not be an exception./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You're sole purpose of surviving is so that you can kill my father. Stand by me, if even only for a single moment, to knock some sense into him." Clinching his fist, Xeleri began to drift off into his thoughts. "Battle with me, not as the em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Prince of Saiyans/em but as a fellow Saiyan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""And here I thought the my acting was enough to fool the Prince of all Saiyans." Nagi stood as he let his power level begin to rise. "I will allow this, Xeleri. For today, we are allies. But make no mistake, my sole purpose is beyond the fall of your father. Be warned though, sweet prince, you have only seen a fragment of the power I possess. You have yet to see something that I alone this generation hold." Nagi referred to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. While it was his pride and power, it was something that only he and Teto knew about. Even the prince, who he has clashed with before, has yet to see the form as Nagi stived to maintain it's secrecy until it was time to bring about the fall of the monarchy./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Tch..." Xeleri was hesitant on Nagi's statement, but did what he could to brush it off. At this moment, he didn't want any hostility with Nagi and himself. All he could do was let his mind drift off and wander. The young warrior found himself nudged by Beat who'd been awaiting his next command. He clinched his fist yet again only glaring at the shine from the black surface of his gloves./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""After this. If we succeed, what will you do, Nagi? Have you ever thought about life after? Or do you plan on taking the reigns as the new King?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I, like Master Teto, want a new system. A single ruler for our race will no longer do. A King can be what we have, but something to keep the king in check. A council of Saiyans to ensure no king like Mato harms our race again." Nagi said as he looked at the other Saiyan./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Turning back to the Prince, Nagi crossed his arms. "Though, I can't guarantee if remaining noble Saiyans would want a potential shift. While they could take positions, they may not like new blood or possibly losing power. Either way, what is you plan here, Xeleri? Your father is the king for a reason, he presumably holds the power to enforce his rule. What can we expect of Mato?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I'll explain once this we've assembled everyone-."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"BUZZ BUZZ/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Beats scouter began to ring just as it did once before. "Beat, did you all take care of Planet Plant, as instructed?" With answering he quickly turned to Xeleri who'd nodded his head. Signaling that Beat tell him it was taken care of./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Yes, my lord!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""And what about my son?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""The prince did well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""As expected from my boy. I'll speak with you all when you get back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Placing his hand over his scouter, Beat hung up. "Who else are you going to turn to, prince Xeleri?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Asapara. Get me to Tarragon's."/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"At Tarragon's home, opulence was a word one would describe when seeing the grandeur of his home. But despite this, Tarragon built it with his own two hands, using little of the funds he was paid with during his time in the military. With plenty of time on his hands, his furniture was hand carved. The house was large, large enough to accommodate the remaining Saiyans of his broken legion. At the same time, a monument was crafted to honor the fallen, which sits at the building's main room. At the sparring chamber was a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Tarragon" href=" wiki/Tarragon"Tarragon/a, training with what he named the Legio Natus, or Lost Legion. At his peak of power, he easily keeps up with all ten of them, who he instructed to come at him at once. It was more for his own soldiers' sake than his own, in case his fears would become realized. Though he had not kept up with the king's affairs lately, he has seen desperation in the king's actions of late, and had been keeping his ear to the ground, sending some of them to scout out the palace every now and then to learn of the king's plans. He overheard about the genocide taking place on Planet Plant, how the Tuffles were being exterminated left and right by orders of King Mato. Their own allies, their source of food and technology. Tarragon had heard rumors about the Tuffles becoming a noble race, which Tarragon believed would cause loyalties to shift. Tarragon had predicted that the shift in loyalty would come to a head, and he was right. What he em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"didn't/em predict, however, was King Mato and Tuffle Elder Poil to both agree to the extermination of the Tuffles. Even while he was training, his mind was somewhere else, and his legion could see it./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Does something plague you, sir?" One of the legionaries ask, a girl named Articho whom Tarragon had been sweet to since their return to Planet Xeleri. She had a good sense of Tarragon's mind, and knew when it was in another place. Tarragon never could get past her in that regard./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""My father's become dangerous. If he's willing to slaughter an entire race of people for wanting to things freely, what would happen to us lower Saiyans? What would stop him from saying we've outlived our usefulness and have us executed? He didn't even care that I nearly threw my life away to save you all. The only thing on his mind was the failure of my attempts of taking the planet. If he had been there himself, he'd know just how dangerous that planet was." Tarragon replies, a sharp breathe of air leaving his nose as he looks down at his feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Surely he wouldn't execute you, you're one of his sons." Articho speaks up./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Only in name. Mato doesn't see me as a son, never has the moment Xeleri was born. My failure to take the planet just lessened his opinion of me." Tarragon replies. Ending the training, he heads to the kitchen to prepare a meal for everyone, having learned how to cultivate some of the planet's flora at an accelerated rate. Plants that would require months of tending to would be fully ready in but a single day thanks to genetic modifications he did to the plants. Preparing a stew made of freshly cured meat and vegetables, he served a bowl to each of the legionaries before sitting down with a bowl of his own, and they all tend to their meal. While Tarragon eats, he hears the sound of flying coming close to the home. Getting up from the table, he sees his brother and Aspara awaiting outside. Opening the door, he steps out and closes it behind him, resting his back against the wall next to the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I believe I know what you're here for." Tarragon speaks up./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Approaching Tarragon, Xeleri had no true way of coming at Tarragon. The two barely spoke to each other and when they did it was a bit vague. Xeleri only knew about what happened with Tarragon's tail, but never really grasped why he was treated differently. Even then, Tarragon was full aware of the situation without Xeleri having to explain./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I honestly don't know what's going on, Tarragon. I'm only aware of a fraction. You, Nagi, and myself, are outright the only ones that will stand up against him. I'm much closer to father than you are. But the needs of our people come first..." It seemed as though clinching his fist became a trademark action of his. "I'll kill him where he stands!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""As much as we've had our differences in the past, brother, that's one thing we can agree on. Father's gone too far, this time. I've been keeping tabs on the guards around his palace since he left for Planet Plant. To kill the people we've been allies with for years, that's the act of a proditor (traitor) if I've ever seen one. And treason, even if it's by act of the king, is something I will not tolerate." As much as the differences between he and his brother were vast, Tarragon had no hatred over his sibling. It was his father whom he had very little cares for. But the atrocious acts he has caused against long time allies was something Tarragon believed had to be answered for./p  
div id="INCONTENT_WRAPPER" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 0px; line-height: 0; text-align: center; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /div  
h2 style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-image: initial; font-weight: inherit; margin: 30px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px 0px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 20px; overflow: hidden; line-height: 22px; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #f8e9ae; border-color: initial initial #c9b991 initial; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"span id="The_Questioning_Children" class="mw-headline" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The Questioning Children /spanspan class="editsection" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: none; font-size: 13px;"a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Edit The Questioning Children section" href=" wiki/Rebellious_Saga:_Unwanted_Changes?action=editsection=2"Edit/a/span/h2  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Then I won't waste anymore time!" Placing his hand on the shoulder of Aspara. "Get us to the palace." With that, the group of allied Saiyans vanished, reappearing in front of an extremely large and beautiful building. Xeleri and co. didn't come to sight see. As they appeared, elite Saiyan guards stood in their paths./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I'm sorry, only the Prince and Tarragon are able to pass here." One shouted to the group. Xeleri didn't care. Instead he dashed right at the man, landing a kick directly to his face sending him crashing towards the building. The other saiyans all scurried, after receiving the demonic glare of Xeleri. "YOUR HIGHNESS! XELERI, HE'S GONE MAD SIR!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Entering the building Xeleri and gang would climb a series of stairs before finally reaching where they'd been aiming. Blasting the doors of the lone room down, a man of relative nobility stood firm staring outside of an extremely large glass window. The window could see an extremely large portion of the nearby capital. The cape and Saiyan armor made it quite clear who this man was. He overshadowed two other beings. One, Rybe took instant notice of; Tuffle Elder Poil./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""What's the meaning of this, Xeleri? Is that Tarragon with you as well?" King Mato questioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Cut the shit, father! What's meaning behind killing off the Tuffle people?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The man near the King began to laugh faintly. "To think you'd understand as the son of the King. Hahahahaha!" Again he continued on with his sinister laughing./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri began to shake violently. His body was filled with frustration and his emotions began to roam and rage all over. His veins began to stick out from his body. The images of the dead Tuffles on Planet Plant began to flash throughout his brain. "How in the hell..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Acting as the calmer voice between the two, Tarragon was still distraught over the king's actions. A sharp exhale of air through his nose escapes, his energy rising slowly./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""We understand fully of your actions. You were afraid that if the Tuffles gained their independence through nobility, you would lose your precious supply of technology. So instead of trying to form alliances with the new noble race, you cut them down. That's not the act of a king, but the act of a proditor. A coward. Cowardice in the Saiyans is something we don't take kindly to. And treason is something no individual, Saiyan or otherwise, will stand for. You are the Deus Proditor (Eternal Traitor), and you will be brought down as such."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Hahahahahaha!" Poil laughed all over again. "You all believe that you could beat the king?" Poil had an annoying voice. Its was much like that of an irish littleman. "You two sure, to be the sons of the King? Hahaha..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"While words had been exchanged, Xeleri continued to quake. "How could you...Grrr... How could you sit there and laugh, when your men were slaughtered by the very man you stand by."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Tarragon hit the nail on the head. And it is simple Xeleri. He is as corrupt and disgusting as your father. No wonder they are friends." Nagi said as he stepped forward to the brothers. Looking at the elder and and the king, Nagi grunted. Teto, while he spoke angrily of King Mato ofter, never really stopped to think about to possibility of allied races pulling the same stunts. "Xeleri, I say the time for talk is ever shortening. Conflict seems high, be it with your father and the Tuffle, or him calling in his military. I'd say if you can gear up for a fight, to start doing it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"With Nagi's final word, Xeleri let out a thunderous roar, releasing a shock wave the let out a violent gust of wind. His body emitted an aura, and shortly after his hair became golden. Dashing at the Tuffle, Xeleri threw off a punch that was aimed for the head of Poil only. His fist was caught by King Mato however, but in turn released another one of those shock waves from before, lifting the King's cape. Without a though, Xeleri lifted his left leg swinging it at the torso of his father. However, yet again he was stopped dead in his tracks by the third man standing next to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Kail..." He stated underneath his breath as the man made a full appearance./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Kail em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"emerged/em from the shadows, "You aren't allowed to lay your filthy hands on the King."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""And you thing that you're allowed to touch the Prince?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Kail, don't kill him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Yes, your highness."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Following the prince of the Saiyans, Nagi's energy level went wild. His hair spiked up and turned golden, as did his goatee. His eyes turned green. This was a his Super Saiyan form. However, Nagi was not finished. His ki went wild around him, and through the windows the sky could be seen darkening. His golden hair lost its golden shine and began to turn into a golden-green color instead. The intense green of his eyes faded away as his eyes become pure white, giving no expression except for power. While the Saiyan was already fairly tall compared to the others save Tarragon, he began to grow taller. His slimmer build gained more and more muscle. His power level skyrocketed. Nagi was more than a Super Saiyan, he had gone beyond it. Guards walked into the room hearing the commotion, but in moments they lay on the floor crushed./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The only guard still drawing breath showed horror on his face. "I-it can't be... the Legen-" he tried to say before a ki blast shut him up. "The Legendary Super Saiyan." Nagi said in a deeper voice than normal./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""So this is the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Such fearsome strength." Articho spoke up. Looking around, she keeps her pike at hand, ready for any surviving reinforcements. Meanwhile, Tarragon charges his power up, ready to attack at a moment's notice./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""All this time, Nagi had this up his sleeve?"/em Xeleri thought to himself, as he had no idea Nagi was strong style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"the/strong legendary Super Saiyan. "All this time, I've been this far behind? Some prince I am." He stated out loud. "And to think, I'll have to go up against a power like that someday, this guy's no joke. Here the legendary Super Saiyan made his debut of all places... Tch, damn you Nagi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Hahaha, so all this time! You were the Legendary Super Saiyan?! How could that possibly slip past me?" Mato shouts resonated throughout the room. "If you with such a power will stand before me. You'll die here." Mato took his own stance, one that mimicked the same as his youngest son. The very palace they stood in began to shake violently. Beat placed his hand over his scouter, forcing it to lock onto Mato. The numbers on the device were rising faster than water when poured into a cup. "Arrrr." Mato's hair became the same golden hue as Xeleri./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""What is this... His power level is beyond that of any Super Saiyan." Beat took a step back as he spoke analyzing the situation. "What exactly is this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"King Mato's power level continued to increase rapidly, and the quaking of the building hadn't let up for a single moment. His hair became long and much more rigid. Unlike a while ago where his hair had only change color, it had also began to stand up in a spiked state, and a single strand coming over his face. The aura around his body began to shoot upwards in a flame-like representation. "If you are unaware, after years of hard training and pushing himself, King Mato has found and discovered a state beyond what is your average Super Saiyan. He calls it, "Super Saiyan Two". Even through Kail's explanation his power level continued to sky rocket. "There are forms beyond that however..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gr, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The palace began to quake even more than before. The glass window he'd been using to look over the nearby capital began to shake before ultimately cracking down it's core. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh!" He continued to shout in accordance to his own increasing power level. Clouds in the city began to shift, causing it to appear as though night had begun to fall in the middle of the day. Xeleri found himself in utter awe, as did his unit at what changes were occurring in their world. The Tuffle Elder himself was shocked, causing him to step back literally tripping over his own foot. King Mato's muscle mass began to increase slightly, but it was much more toned that usual. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggg!" The King continued on./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"His hair began to grow down a few inches, like a bald born woman getting extensions. And it had been growing at a ridiculous rate. "The King has found states beyond that of a Super Saiyan, and has mastered each one." There was a flash of light. Following the flash revealed the King standing firm with his hair reaching past his waist. His defined body emitted electricity as though he had some sort of control over its manipulation. Unlike in his "Super Saiyan 2" state, King Mato exhibited a more resonating aura. The two features, lightning and aura, left behind it's own sound effect. His single bang of hair remained over his face which was now eyebrow-less./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""This here, is what I call; a Super Saiyan 3." It was the first time the King had spoken since taking the transformation. His voice appeared much more deeper, and his power level was off the charts./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""What the hell is this?" The young prince question the situation and transformation he'd seen before. "This is anything beyond my imagination!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Beat continued to scan for his power level, and at this point there were so many numbers that he couldn't tell exactly where the King's power was. "My scouter..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""How could he obtain such power?" Aspara asked as though she stood in the presence of a new being./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You all know the rule about rebelling against the King!" Mato's new deeper voice growled across the room of the palace. "The only allowed to live is the Prince, Kail. I'll leave Xeleri to you. I'll clean up the rest of this scum." Mato took on the same stance as he did when he'd transformed earlier. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." His shout however was much more subtle and calm that before. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..." Beat's scouter began to go wild. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Mato shouted, exerting a gargantuan of energy that caused the first layer of the palace and nearby buildings to collapse. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" The ceiling of the room was blown off, causing it to crash down over the warriors./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"With a quick look each and everyone that stood within the vicinity of King Mato had their faces drenched in sweat, all the way from Xeleri to the Tuffle Elder who'd practically been drowning. Kail vanished from near Xeleri, appearing in front of King Mato holding his hand out in front of him. "My Lord. There is no need to show them forms further. Your Super Saiyan 3 state of more than enough."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""What was that sensation I just felt..."/em Xeleri asked before wiping the sweat from his forehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi looked on at the king. Even in his mighty Legendary form, he was weaker than the king. Nagi never anticipated forms beyond Super Saiyan other than his Legendary power. Such a revelation made Nagi feel a new sensation he had never had before; fear. Nagi knew that if he was to survive this encounter, not win, merely survive, he would have to train to gain such states like the king and merge them with his genetic power./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As the ceiling begins to crash down on everyone, Tarragon builds up his energy and a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Kiai" href=" wiki/Kiai"releases/a it, pushing the debris away./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""If I'm correct, that form puts an enormous strain on the body. It's already starting to take its toll on his body. The body is trying to pull from all of its physical reserves to keep the energy from overcoming the body." Articho ponders. She was always gifted with the powers to sense ki./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""So all we can do is hold off until the transformation wears off, then. Easier said than done, I'd assume." Tarragon speaks up, but his trust in Articho is strong, and he's willing to do what's necessary to try and stall time./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You think it's straining my body?! Hahahahah!" The King laughed, holding his hand out towards the group of rebels. it began to glow, and suddenly a small sphere began to grow immensely larger with each passing second. It grew so big that it began to devour the nearby walls and floorboards. Pushing his hand forward, King Mato launched the large sphere off at the legion of warriors that stood before him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Kail on the other hand, reached for Xeleri and the two vanished from the King's palace. All that was left was Nagi, Tarragon, Articho, and co. to fend off against the Sphere of Destruction alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I alone may not have the power yet to stand up to this 'Super Saiyan 3', but with my Legendary form,if you all flow energy into me I may be able to create enough energy to fend off the blast!" Nagi shouted as he gathered energy in his arms to form a beam. As he waited for the others to act, he felt a single energy flow into his./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You think you are ready boy? Far from it, never let a student wander to farm from his master." said a new voice. Nagi turned his head to see an older Saiyan holding his arm out to flow ki. "Master Teto, you are here!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I'm here to whip a wild student into shape, good to see you are at least intelligent enough to do this as a united front." Teto said with a small smile as his energy filled Nagi's growing attack./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Very well, then. If that's what it takes to stop this tyrant, I'm all for it." Tarragon speaks up. Holding out his arm, he flows his ki through Nagi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I don't think we have much choice in the matter. It's now or never." Articho speaks. Following Tarragon's direction, she holds out her arm, flowing her ki through Nagi./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi accepted the two extra ki energies flowing into him. By outputting his own, massive growing ki thanks to his special form along with the ki of the other three Saiyans helping him, the gathered ball of energy in his hand grew to massive proportions. "Just a little more!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You lot don't get it, do you?" With the energy that began flowing towards Nagi, some of it would split off and be sucked up by the sphere King Mato has created. With this new found energy, the sphere continued to grow, devouring the building as it came in contact with it. "Tell me this, "legendary super saiyan", how will you fend off against this. Surely if you take this on alone, you will die, but you will save everyone else. If you are as powerful as the title suggests, then show me here and now. Show me your power."/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /center style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"In a distance far off from the palace.../center  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"br /"You should be grateful, Xeleri. I saved you from being killed off by your father just now." Kail folded his arms on top of each other. The older saiyan kept his eyes locked on the prince./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri's own eyes were locked onto Kail, as though he had been staring into his soul. Prince Xeleri stood to his feet fully. His glare was locked onto the devil, who in turn was Kail. His golden hair remained emitting it's distinct fiery aura. "Kail, you knew about my father's doing all this time?! How could you of all people go along with what he's been doing?!/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""The King said I couldn't kill you./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As Nagi's saw the energy flow off to Mato's sphere, he cursed under his breath. Forcing his power to its full, absolute limits, his sphere grew large enough for Nagi to finally fire it. "Galick Gun!" The beam pushed against Mato's attack with powerful force, but the space between Mato's attack and the Saiyans on the ground grew smaller as it still torwards them at a slower rate. Nagi continued to push but felt a ki stop flowing to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Teto flew up to the sphere and a golden aura surrounded him. Not quite Super Saiyan, but a a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Psuedo Super Saiyan" href=" wiki/Psuedo_Super_Saiyan"Psuedo Super Saiyan/a form. Teto gathered the beam of the Galick Gun with great control as his energy flowed in it. He shaped it around himself as a sort of energy shield. "Nagi, get out now, you will die if you stay. I will take this attack. a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Blaster Meteor" href=" wiki/Blaster_Meteor"Blaster Meteor/a!" shouted Teto as he flew forth, the powerful master who never fully ascended to the throne of the Super Saiyan./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Master, no!" Nagi shouted as tears came from his empty eyes as Teto, forcing all his remaining energy out, force the attacks to explode in air. Before being consumed by the burst, Teto turned and smiled at Nagi. "I love you as if you were my own son, boy." said the master as the energies tore him apart./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi looked on in horror. His mouth hung open and tears rolled. Sadness filled him fully, but that sadness turned to something else. Rage. Pure, undeniable rage. "Master Teto!" roared the massive Saiyan. His wrath filled the room. As he yelled in anger, the ground beneath him began to crumble. His ki surrounded him as an aura and it spiked rapidly, electricity zapping in it. His hair became spikier than before as his power level rose to massive heights. Nagi was entering a Super Saiyan 2 form combined with his Legendary form, a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. While his power was still lesser than the Super Saiyan 3 King before him, the gap close significantly as his rising ki levels more so began filling the remaining gap./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""The level beyond Legendary Super Saiyan... Legendary Super Saiyan 2. I must say, your power level is sky rocketing. But yet..." King Mato watched in excitement as Nagi's power level began to rise through the roof. In an instance notice, Mato teleported appearing at the breathing space of Nagi. In near instantaneous movements, King Mato reached for Nagi's neck chocking him and lifting him to the air. Nagi's large body didn't matter to the King. "Shouldn't have tried to hide your status, boy. Now you'll suffer the same fate as your master."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You aren't a king." Beat stated, shrouded in a blue aura which was just the result of him powering up. Fixing his hands to fire off a ki blast, Mato was hit in his open back area./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"King Mato threw Nagi with a considerable amount of force, taking into account that the man was extremely large. Disappearing like he did to get closer to Nagi, King Mato stood over Beat. Glaring down at him, Beat was hesitant about his former move. Reaching for Beat's neck as well and lifting him off the ground, the King was disgusted. Punching into the abdomen of Beat, the young saiyan elite warrior coughed up blood onto the King's arm./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Tarragon, you may rise to redemption if you stand against these men, who are tough enough to stand before your father-their King. If you refuse, I will kill you all here where you stand. Then proceed to go and capture Xeleri."/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Xeleri, do not stand up against me. You will lose."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Heh, I'll lose you say? Last time I checked, we were always on even grounds when we used our Super Saiyan forms. Not once did I battle you, utilizing my own Super Saiyan 2 state." Xeleri began to power up, and in a few seconds his body was shrouded by electricity and his hair stood up even more than before./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Xeleri, you truly believe... That me, the right hand man of the King, is on the same level as you?" Kail was now taunting the prince, belittling him in a sense./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Yeah, you can talk big. But I'll kill you here, and then I'll go and deal with my father." Dashing off at Kail, Xeleri began to release a barrage of kicks and punches at his opponent landing each and everyone successfully, finishing with a kick that sent Kail flying towards a nearby mountains. "And you said you're not on the same level as me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Perhaps I should show you then, young Prince." Spreading his two feet apart, pulling both of his hands down as though he were holding a punch, Kail began to gather his ki up./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Wait what is this..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Kail's hair began to float upwards but did not change colors as though he had been entering a Super Saiyan state. His skin began to change a bit darker, but was still lighter than Xeleri's. Pieces of his hair began to lay over his forehead in bang-like form. Then next, a red fiery aura shrouded around Kail's body and immediate vicinity./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""What, what is this form, Kail... ANSWER ME!"/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Though Tarragon had been level headed throughout the battle, he felt his calm demeanor slipping. Tightening the grip on his fists, his clenches his teeth in anger./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""With all due respect. You may be my father, but I would rather die than serve under the orders of a heartless tyrant!" Tarragon yells. As his power rises, the ground begins to shake, the peak of his base power beginning to take hold. As he pushes his foot off the ground, it splits the stone flooring as he charges towards Mato./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Wait, Tarragon, don't!" Articho yells, following behind him. "em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"I can't reveal my form to him, if I do, he may no longer accept me. Damn it, what can I do?!" Articho thinks to herself./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi recovered in the air, regaining his position. He then angrily flew forth, showing more of the standard berserker style of Legendary form. As he rushed forward, ki gathered around him in a fashion just like Teto's final attack. "Blaster Meteor!" shouted Nagi as the energy formed a massive bubble around him as space began to shorten from the massive distance he had been thrown. Moving forth, he gather more energy with electric disruptions in it as he moved in like a bullet train. He was angered. He held no regard for Tarragon or Articho's safety. In this scenario, they would have to know when to move out of the path of an pissed off bull. The massive amounted power caused the earth beneath him to crack and break apart like a fissure. Hopefully no one, other than Mato himself, found themselves in the berserker's path. However, until he reached Mato and the other's once again, it was a dangerous plight./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As the scene shifted from Mato's palace to where the Prince and Kail had been disputing, the sight was a mind blower. Xeleri found himself being chocked by Kail, his feet dangling as he was lifted from the ground like a crane machine. Xeleri's veins where exposed to the world, holding his own hands around Kail's wrist grasping for air./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""By orders of the King, I can't kill you. Rebelling against the King, is a great crime, Xeleri. Yet, he still wants his precious prince son alive." Kail squeezed tight for a short moment, then let up to allow the young prince a chance to catch some air. "You guys have no chance, Xeleri. Trust me. I'll enlighten you on what you're up against. It's true, you are most definitely a prodigy. One that never even needed to train, and instead dove right into battle. But me... I too am special in my own regard. You're standing at Super Saiyan 2, yet I'm overpowering you. Do you know what this form is? It is called, "a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan God" href=" wiki/Super_Saiyan_God"Super Saiyan God/a"."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Despite fighting for his life, Xeleri let up for a moment at the shocking statement from Kail. His eyes widened showing the entire eyeball off. "What?!" He said faintly, but in his mind it was loud./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""It doesn't stop there, young Prince. If I stand at a level known as Super Saiyan God... where do you think your father stand? That shivering sensation you felt which made you drench in your own sweat... What form do you think he's achieved? Even I couldn't stop my own sweat from falling. Since he's your father I'll let you know why we call him a name beyond King. King Mato, or should I say, "Lord Mato" is the man who single-handedly defeated the a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:God of Destruction" href=" wiki/God_of_Destruction"God of Destruction/a. What's even worse, he took on that role himself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri swung his hand up instantly, firing off a ki blast in the process forcing Kail to release him to repel the blast. "What the hell does that mean?! You mean my father killed Lord Sallazle?! There's no way he's that strong?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You shouldn't underestimate your father, little prince. I gained the power of a god through the loyal hearts of six saiyan elders. If you think it is still impossible, then watch as he dismantles each and every one of the men that stand before him at this very moment."/p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
h2 style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-image: initial; font-weight: inherit; margin: 30px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px 0px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 20px; overflow: hidden; line-height: 22px; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #f8e9ae; border-color: initial initial #c9b991 initial; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"span id="T.2C_Minus..." class="mw-headline" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"T, Minus... /spanspan class="editsection" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: none; font-size: 13px;"a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Edit T, Minus... section" href=" wiki/Rebellious_Saga:_Unwanted_Changes?action=editsection=3"Edit/a/span/h2  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""This is pathetic, Nagi! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRG!" The shout from King Mato created a wave around his body which would serve nearly the same purpose as Nagi's own technique. It also put Tarragon and the rest in the exact same position but now from both ways. In a matter of seconds the energy shield a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Super Explosive Wave" href=" wiki/Super_Explosive_Wave"grew stronger/a making it dangerous for even the legendary Nagi to approach him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"All while the battle had been taking place, Aspara managed to duck off in search for something specific. She ran through the third floor of the palace as blinding speeds, rubble falling from above almost colliding her. em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Xeleri told me they were held on the third floor, but where at?! I can't see 'em anywhere!"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi roared in anger as the bubble of energy around him condensed greatly. This tight, highly compacted shield was ab;e to resist the wave wave enough but lost energy in the. Nagi, having survived by quick thinking, thrust his hand out and his Blaster Meteor energy follow, forming a a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Spirit Sword" href=" wiki/Spirit_Sword"blade/a of great length that he used to slash Mato and through the castle./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Tarragon, under shock and awe over the wave, sees it expand towards him. Pressing against the wave, his feet skidding against the ground as it effortlessly pushes him away. Gritting his teeth, his struggles begin to fail as his strength./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""D-dammit..." Tarragon speaks to himself. Suddenly, he feels a tug against his armor as he is thrown back. As he tries to get back up, he sees Articho pushing against the wave. As he looks up, he tries to walk up to her, but his waning strength keeps him from getting back up. As Articho turns around to see Tarragon, she shakes her head no, telling him to keep himself down. As he looks up to her, he sees her push back the explosive wave./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""You can hurt me as much as you want. I don't care; But you lay one hand on Tarragon, and you have me to answer for! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa..." As Articho pushes against the wave, an aura of energy surrounds her, the very ground beginning to break to her whim. The air begins to pulse around her, as if it was being pulled inward to power herself. Her aura becomes sharp, almost fire-like in appearance. "HaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" With one last yell, her hair begins to turn gold, her eyes turning green. She becomes a a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan" href=" wiki/Super_Saiyan"Super Saiyan/a, her energy becoming incredibly strong. With her transformation complete, the wave stops pushing her back. Freeing up one hand, she begins charging energy into it. "Super Saiyan 3 or not, you won't hurt my friends and get away with it! Kame... Hame..." As she begins to chant out the words, a a class="extiw exitstitial" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="w:c:dragonball:One-Handed Kamehameha" href=" wiki/One-Handed_Kamehameha"ball/a of blue energy begins to glow in her freed hand. By the second word, the energy ball becomes large. "HAAAAAAAA!" As she yells out the last word, she slams the energy ball into the wave, the wave's colors changing to blue, as if the energy was slowly absorbing the explosive wave./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""em style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Such incredible power. I never knew Articho was a Super Saiyan./em" Tarragon thinks to himself, in awe of Articho's transformation and subsequent power./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Tarragon, I've got this. I've been sensing Aspara's energy. Go help her, since she seems to be trying to find something. Let Nagi and I stall Mato for now. Use what I showed you to try and sense her energy." Articho speaks to Tarragon, adopting a combat stance. Nodding his head, Tarragon closes his eyes, blocking out all outside interferences and begins searching through the palace. Eventually, he senses Aspara's energy signature and runs towards her./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Holding his hands out, Mato doesn't waver as he catches the energy wave and throws it in the opposite direction. "Eh, what is this? Some sort of love affair? I always knew you were the softer of my children, but a love story?" King Mato's ki began to rise like it did once he'd been taking his form once before. "Who would have known that Tarragon had been harboring a Super Saiyan. You truly are the son who inherited my wits. But that isn't enough... Flee from here Tuffle, to your safe house." At Mato's command Poil took off. Holding his hands into the air, a large sphere or ki began to form, and over time grew larger just like the attack from earlier. "If the comes into contact with anything other than me, this entire area will be destroyed... Including you all as well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Ah! It's here!" Aspara shouted as she found herself accompanied by Tarragon while on her search. Throwing off a ki blast of her own, the door would burst open, revealing a room with fine walls. In the center of the room was a pedestal. Dashing for the pedestal, she removed the glass covering the platform. There sat two earrings. Both were circular in design like hoops. There were two sets, one set gold and the other silver./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Look Tarragon... As you know, my family is responsible for more of the physical things used by the saiyans. For centuries we've made the clothes and armor worn by Saiyans, and everything of the sorts. But these right here, these are much more that just the armor and useful to the everyday life of a Saiyan." Reaching for the earrings she grabbed them and placed them into her breasts. "We've gotta get out of here." Reaching for Tarragon's wrist the two vanished./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Xeleri laid flat out on his back, his battle armor torn and barely clinging onto his body. "Why? Why is he doing this?" The saiyan prince was completely out of energy. "Tch, how could you even..." Xeleri let out a deep cough which was followed by the spitting up of blood./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""That doesn't matter, young prince." Holding his hand out as though it were a blade, it became coated in a sharp ki form of a sword. "Lord Mato told me not to kill you. He didn't say anything about removing a couple of limbs in the process." Looking down on the fallen prince, Kail's ki sword extended outwards right at the eyeball of Xeleri. "Eye'll see ya later, Xeleri."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Heh, you were always terrible at puns." Xeleri mocked, referring to the terrible eye joke Kail made./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Swinging his arm, Kail swiped at Xeleri's eye, and blood splattered everywhere. "Who is this?" Xeleri's body had disappeared and as he fixed his attention towards the distance, Asapara had Xeleri held in her arms. "What is this? You've come to save Xeleri. Lord Mato said nothing about killing you two, Asapar and Tarragon./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Sorry Kail, but we've gotta get out of here." Aspara stated teleporting alongside Tarragon and Xeleri./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"The trio now appeared back in the palace where Articho and Nagi still stood. "Articho, Nagi, grab hold of me. That technique won't do you any justice to try and fend off against. We've gotta far away from here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Well, no arguments here I suppose. It's now or never." Articho replies, placing her hand on Aspara's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi looked at the king and in a burst of rage threw the largest ki ball he could at the king before reluctantly placing a hand on Aspara. Nagi looked over the area one last time before the group stratically pulled out. "I'll be back, Teto..." the Saiyan said sadly as his greenish-gold hair turned black and his physical frame shrank./p  
h2 style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-image: initial; font-weight: inherit; margin: 30px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px 0px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 20px; overflow: hidden; line-height: 22px; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #f8e9ae; border-color: initial initial #c9b991 initial; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"span id="Conclusion" class="mw-headline" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Conclusion /spanspan class="editsection" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; float: none; font-size: 13px;"a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Edit Conclusion section" href=" wiki/Rebellious_Saga:_Unwanted_Changes?action=editsection=4"Edit/a/span/h2  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"In an instance the entire group vanished. In the next moment, the legion of saiyans found themselves laying in a sandy terrain. Everyone was fatigued, but not as quite as Aspara and Xeleri./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I don't sense Nagi anymore, where'd he go?" Xeleri asked turning his head left and right trying to find Nagi nearly breaking his neck in the process. He could see everyone who'd battle on his side, except for Nagi and two of Tarragon's men. Just like himself, Aspara laid on her back just on the brink of passing out. "Aspara!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Sorry, Xeleri. Nagi's rampage power was too much, and I'd used my teleportation technique up too much. I couldn't get him here, but I did get him far away from Planet Xeleri."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I guess that's it, then. Where are we, anyway? This planet doesn't seem familiar to me." Tarragon asks, unsure of the surroundings he found himself in. As he looks around, he sees Articho, down on her knees, tired and saddened. As he walks up to her, he kneels down next to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Why couldn't I stop him? We lost the last two men of our legion. We're all that's left, Tarragon. I failed to protect us." Articho laments, wondering where she went wrong./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Father was far more powerful than I could have imagined. I don't think there was anything any of us could have done. I overheard the Tuffle Elder say he could go even further beyond. Xeleri, I'm sure Kail's gotten pretty powerful, too, considering the shape you're in. And I'm pretty sure he probably bragged about his and father's powers. Is there anything he told you that could explain father's power? He was powerful enough to throw Nagi around like a ragdoll, and Articho and I couldn't even get close to him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Hmph..." Xeleri pouted before rising to his feet and going to list Aspara off of the ground. Reaching to his waist, Xeleri threw a scouter at his elder brother. It bore a blue tint, the same royal blue as his brother's clothing. "These are the scouters created by the Tuffles. Tarragon, when you two find someone to station yourselves, let me know. Ryba, come with me." With Aspara flung over his shoulder, Xeleri took off in the skies and Rybe followed behind him./p  
hr style="color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;" /  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"Nagi lay on blue grass, slowing stirring from passing out from massive ki output. He remembered his group that he was with, and was curious as to why he was alone now. Nagi then remember his master's final moments before he died. He yelled in anger and in sadness over his loss, and blasted ki into the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;"As he did this, he noticed someone approaching. Turning to look at the stranger with tears on his face, he shouted. "What!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I should ask you that, stranger, why are you on my planet?" said a green man. "I am the leader of the planet's people and the planet itself, a style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #0148c2;" title="Yussebo" href=" wiki/Yussebo"Yussebo/a."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""I don't know why or how I'm here, all I know is I must get stronger!" Nagi said as he tried to stand, but injuries from his conflict and exhaustion made him fall./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f8e9ae;""Maybe you should heal first. You are welcome to my planet, but know any crime against us is a death sentence." Yussebo said as Nagi looked on and started to pass out again. The green slug man grabbed the Saiyan's arm and pulled him up, draping him on his shoulder. The Namekian began walking back to his home./p 


End file.
